


К несчастью

by zimovie_zverei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mermaids, Pirates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimovie_zverei/pseuds/zimovie_zverei
Summary: текст был написан в рамках литературной дуэли в пабликеПервый класс для писателейв качестве задания была выдана песняAbney Park - Airship Pirateпослушать -https://music.yandex.ru/album/1394913/track/12842869текст и перевод -https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/a/abney_park/airship_pirate.html! элементы стимпанка





	К несчастью

**Author's Note:**

> текст был написан в рамках литературной дуэли в паблике [Первый класс для писателей](https://vk.com/1klass_pisatel)
> 
> в качестве задания была выдана песня **Abney Park - Airship Pirate**  
>  послушать - <https://music.yandex.ru/album/1394913/track/12842869>  
> текст и перевод - <https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/a/abney_park/airship_pirate.html>
> 
> ! элементы стимпанка

Первые лучи солнца играли на чешуйках хвостов небесных дев. Русалки бесстрашно резвились в облаках. Дразня, кружили друг вокруг друга. Ныряли в пышные облака и показывались вновь. Казалось, они вовсе не боялись фрегата, который рассекал бескрайние небесные просторы так близко от них.

Миккель расположился на самом носу корабля. Он подставлял тело рассветной прохладе и очарованно смотрел на веселящихся дев. Мальчик мог поклясться, что даже слышал их звонкий смех.

Сердитое цыканье за спиной заставило его вздрогнуть и резко обернуться.

— К несчастью, — процедил капитан, на ходу опуская дуло винтовки и недовольно кривя рот.

Миккелю не нравился капитан. Тот был немолодым мужчиной, на голову возвышающимся надо всеми. С рябого загорелого лица не сходило вечное недовольство жизнью. Каждый из многих дней пути был полон возмущения капитана, он бранился на команду, на неугодную погоду, на пассажиров. Орава мальчишек под надзором пары монахинь раздражала капитана. Но что поделать, компания обязала его переправить сирот в далекую колонию, приходилось терпеть.

Миккель поостерегся смотреть в лицо капитану и не отрывал взгляда от опущенной вниз винтовки. Мальчик был рад, что в этот раз им встретились осторожные русалки, разумно державшиеся достаточно далеко для выстрела.

Капитан стоял неподвижно некоторое время, а потом развернулся к мальчику:

— Чего тебе опять не спится?

Миккель несмело поднял на него взгляд, весь сжавшись и мечтая стать меньше. Капитан возвышался над ним, с неприязнью разглядывая взглядом прищуренных глаз. Медные гогглы, сдвинутые наверх, угрожающе блестели в первых лучах солнца. Губы его были недовольно сжаты.

Миккель знал, что капитану не по нраву его ночевки на верхней палубе, не раз и не два уже ему приходилось выслушивать разносы и сварливые обвинения в неподчинении. Страх перед этим мужчиной был силен. Но каждую ночь Миккеля поднимали на ноги и гнали наверх жажда пьянящей свободы и чувство бескрайнего простора. Они овладевали им всякий раз, стоило только подняться сюда и замереть, уперевшись животом в нагретое за день дерево борта. Этого — подобной свободы и легкости — ему очень не хватало в приюте. Миккель не мог себе отказать и каждую ночь осторожно выпутывался из гамака, пробирался меж остальных мальчишек и поднимался наверх.

— Ну?! — снова спросил недовольный капитан.

Но так и не дождался ответа от испуганного мальчика и, шумно вздохнув, направился к рулевому, одиноко правившему корабль в небе.

Миккель осторожно посмотрел ему вслед, ожидая новых вопросов или даже удара. А потом вновь устремил взгляд на танцующих в облаках дев, но увидел лишь мелькнувшие хвосты. Удивившись, Миккель продолжил всматриваться, пока не усмотрел в облаках то, что могло испугать русалок.

— Капитан! Там корабль!

Тот с резвостью, которой от него странно было ожидать, вернулся к мальчику и принялся смотреть вдаль, щурясь. Потом вскинул винтовку и навел в ту сторону, куда указывал дрожащей рукой мальчишка.

— Проклятье! — выругался капитан и завопил что было сил. — Пираты!

Миккель подскочил на месте от громогласного крика и не мог уже отвести взгляда от корабля, который с каждым мигом становился все отчетливее различим на горизонте.

— Не стой столбом! — гаркнул капитан, встряхнув его. — Разбуди своих, и сидите тихо внизу!

Миккель покивал, все ещё оцепенело думая о надвигающемся на них угрозе. Конечно, он знал тысячу и одну историю про пиратские налеты на корабли компании. Эти рассказы передавались из уст в уста. Но до этого дня вживую пиратов Миккель видел только в петле.

Капитан снова встряхнул его и швырнул в сторону спуска на нижнюю палубу. На корабле к этому моменту уже поднялась суета — команда, подгоняемая криками своего капитана, пробудилась и высыпала на палубу, готовясь к встрече с пиратами.

Внизу Миккеля встретили любопытные взгляды других мальчишек и оплеуха от сестры Агнесс, которую сильнее капитана злило непослушание воспитанника. Сестра Констанс, мягко притянула его к себе и усадила в круг к остальным мальчикам. На ее кротком лице блуждала несмелая улыбка.

Нижняя палуба наполнилась нестройным хором тонких голосов, которые запросто заглушались звонкими женскими. Но им все же было не под силу превзойти топот десятка мужчин, которые разворачивали орудия и перекрикивались.

Первый выстрел прогрохотал будто у них в ушах. Миккель сбился с молитвы и от резкого толчка упал на пол, зажимая уши руками. За первым выстрелом последовали и другие. Затем весьма скромно ответил и их фрегат. Шли секунды, стало невозможно различить, где чей выстрел. Все смешалось в одно — крики команды, плевки пушек, громогласное пение невозмутимой сестры Агнесс, плач и причитания других мальчиков.

Корабль сотрясался, стонал жалобно и безнадежно. Миккелю отчаянно хотелось, чтобы пираты прекратили свою атаку хотя бы ради сохранения этого чудесного корабля, который вез их в лучшие земли. Краткий миг, когда стихла безумная пальба, зажег в сердце мальчика слабую надежду, что все завершилось, что им предстоит залатать пару дыр в корпусе корабля и продолжить свой путь. Снова выслушивать брюзжание капитана, насмешки команды и поучения сестер.

Крики и улюлюканье, которыми наполнился воздух, заставили веру в благой исход рассыпаться в прах. Пальба из пушек и впрямь стихла, зато тонко засвистели пули пиратов, бравших фрегат на абордаж. Мальчишки, вцепившись друг в друга, смотрели вверх, ожидая своей участи. Сестра Констанс прижимала к себе плачущих воспитанников и тихо продолжала молится. Ею первой заинтересовались пираты, ворвавшиеся на нижнюю палубу и встретившие незадачливых пассажиров радостными воплями. Они вытаскивали всех наружу, с искрящимся весельем гоняясь за пытающимися увернуться мальчишками.

Миккель отчаянно брыкался, пока его вытаскивали наверх. Увиденное там заставило его бессильно повиснуть в руках веселящегося пирата. Палуба была покрыта щербинами от снарядов и казалось выкрашенной в алый от крови из тел поверженных членов команды.

Крики боли, жалобные рыдания и пьяный хохот вернули Миккеля к реальности. Он снова принялся вырываться из крепкой хватки, а когда ему не удалось даже разжать чужие руки, что было сил укусил пирата. Тот вскрикнул от боли и выпустил мальчика. Он больно брякнулся о палубу, не глядя побежал прочь. На бегу увернулся от бросившихся к нему мужчин, споткнулся о кусок раздробленной мачты и, не удержав равновесия, свалился за борт.

Миккель летел вниз. Воздух звенел от смеха русалок.


End file.
